Samcedes one shots!
by chicgeekitten
Summary: A series of One-shots I post on my tumblr! Enjoy!
1. Sam: The wedding planner MAN MAN MAN MAN

**A/N: Just a small one shot. If Mercedes ended up sick and Sam had to take care of their pending wedding…what would happen? **

"NEVER FEAR!" Sam jumped from the bathroom into Mercedes' bedroom. "SUPER SAM, is here!" He was wearing nothing but his batman boxers and the bathroom curtain as a cape.

Mercedes groaned and threw her pillow at Sam. "I can't with you right now, Sam! The wedding is 4 days away!"

"Did someone say wedding planner extraordinaire?" Mike peeked inside the bedroom.

"Seriously? Did we give _everyone_ a spare key?" Mercedes sat up on the bed angrily.

"Not everyone, just the bridal party. For moments like this." Puck stood behind Mike and peeked in as well.

"Bro! I've got nuttage all out in the open!" Sam draped his faux cape over his crotch and winked at Mercedes. "Until we meet again fair damsel, I'm off to save our wedding!"

"You should really consider wearing pants and a shirt for this mission. It would make sense." Mike said from behind the door.

"Can I wear the cape?" Sam asked his soon to be wife.

"No. You're not making the final arrangements at the hall wearing our brand new shower curtain!" Was all Mercedes managed to get out before she went into her 9th coughing fit of the day.

"RICOLA!" Puck shouted from the living room.

Mercedes was not amused. She rolled her eyes and covered her head with her blanket.

"I'll kill Quinn for staying that extra day in Connecticut."

"Oh don't worry, Mike, Puck and I got this! We got this!" Sam threw on a T-shirt and pants and threw an air kiss to Mercedes. "I wuvv you?"

Mercedes smiled faintly and watched her fiancé disappear to try and save their wedding.

"Mercedes might punch you for this one." Mike shook his head and paced outside the tux place.

"How could he get the order wrong? We said tan suits. We showed the guy the picture. He said it could be done. We told him about the summer wedding and how it was important to us but no! no! nooooooo!I MAKE ONE STUPID MISTAKE AND my "S" looks like a "5" and now we have Green tuxes! Oh my God. 'Cede is going to freak. She's going to freak!" Sam shook Puck. "I'm gonna die before I'm 30! And they'll believe her in court! She'll say it was self-defense and since she's so damn cute with her little button nose and adorable little smile, she'll get that jury to believe her!"

Puck smacked his best friend and instantly shielded his own. "Sorry! Someone had to do it!"

Sam cupped his right cheek and stared at the 6 green tuxes sitting in his backseat.

"Okay, I have an idea. I know this guy…"

"Oh no…anything that starts off with I know this guy ends up in epic fail. Trust me. Let's just come clean to Mercy. She'll understand." Mike started to get into Sam's car. He always tried to be the more civil one.

"He's the owner of the comic book store down the block."

"And? What? He makes suits for a living?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"Nope! Even better! Costumes!"

There was a long pause as Sam waited for his friend's reaction in anticipation. "Eh? Eh? Come on! It's a great idea!"

"You've lost your cotton picking mind." Mike stared at his friend in awe. "Completely gone. The bewitching hour is upon us and my best friend has joined the cast of Loon Town."

The three boys got into the car. "We have no time to waste, civilians." Sam said in his best super hero voice before speeding off.

============================================================================  
"The only thing I have is storm troopers. I can get 6 of them shipped out here over night but you're gonna have to give me your Batman vs. Superman as collateral, Evans. " The comic book owner sat behind the counter flipping through a magazine. He stopped at a page and pointed to it. "There. What do you think?"

"It's marvelous!" Sam's eyes shined.

"You're an idiot." Puck said blatantly.

"I'm starting to think green would look just fine." Mike started leaving the store. "Thank you so much, sir! Sorry to have wasted your time! My friend here has suffered a momentary lapse of sanity. Getting married does that to you." Mike showed the owner his hand. "I should know!" He grinned and exited the store.

Mike knocked on the glass window and pointed to his watch. "REHEARSALS! WE NEED TO GO!"

Sam slid his credit card to the owner and smiled. "I'll bring the comic in the morning when I pick up the suits. Hey, do you think you can get me a cape?"

"I have a few out in the back. It's on the house!"

"SWEET!" Sam ran to the back of the store like a kid in a candy store as Puck glared at the owner.

"Shame on you, taking advantage of him like that!"

"He's got the money, I've got the goods." The man replied without looking up.

"Take that cape off!" Finn muttered to Sam.

"You take it off!" Sam nudged his friend. " You know, I've been sitting in the backseat through out this whole wedding planning nightmare for too long! It's time I step up! This wedding is mine just as much as it's Mercedes' right?"

"Right, but storm troopers is a little too much, Sam." Kurt pitched in, trying to back up his brother.

"Ah let the boy do his thing! You only get married once!" Artie chimed in with sass.

"Thanks, buddy. I knew you weren't a traitor!" Sam glared at his friends. "Mercedes picked the flowers, the dresses, the venue, the caterer, and the photographer. I think I can handle costumes!"

"But she didn't want costumes honey." Kurt whispered.

"I decide what happens from here on in! I'm Wedding man man man man" Sam placed his hands on his hips and looked up to the ceiling. His delusions were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. "It's 'Cede! Shhh!"

"Hey baby!" He said, covering his free ear.

Mercedes coughed and sniffled into the phone. "Hey babe. How did it go at Men's Warehouse?"

Sam paced nervously. "Well, it went fine. Just fine babycakes. You're going to love the suits. I hope you're drinking those liquids!"

Mercedes giggled. "I'm fine. Tina and Santana are here playing nurse."

"Don't mess anything up, Evans!" Tina yelled into the phone and Sam immediately knew Mike had spilled the beans. He looked over to his best friend and signed the universal signal for "You're dead"

"Okay baby, I gotta go, Rachel's trying to teach your dad the whole script to Funny Girl."

"Babe just make sure the suits are tailored correctly and that my dad's suit fits him right. He picked it up yesterday."

"What? I can't hear you! I think I'm losing connection!" Sam yelled. "K, Love you!" He hung up his phone and ran his hand through his blonde locks. "I'm going to die."

"You're a lying liar that lies, Sam Evans!" Rachel walked up to him. "I'm going to tell Mercedes!"

"Do it and I'll rid you of bridesmaid duty!"

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth. "You can't do that. Can he do that?" She whispered to Finn.

Finn embraced his wife to comfort her. "Of course not. Sam!"

"Son, can you please explain to me why my suit is purple?" Mr. Evans walked into the venue holding up his suit.

Sam closed his eyes. "Oh no. I wrote that item number wrong too? Sir, how do you feel about wearing a Darth Vader mask?"

"I swear to God Sam! Just because it's bad luck to see you before the wedding does not mean I'm not afraid to hunt you down and kill you! He's in a darth vader suit!"

"I know I know! He looks bad ass right?" Sam answered into the phone. "Oh baby, the minister wants me. I can't wait to see you!" Sam hung up the phone and Mercedes screamed. She started to remove her shoes and began exiting the hotel room. "I'm walking to the beach!"

"But the wedding doesn't start until another hour from now!" Santana grabbed her friend's hand. "Relax, It can't be that bad."

"I'm not allowed to say anything but yes it can be actually." Rachel chimed in.

"Shut it, potato!" Santana yelled. "Tina? RECON TIME!"

Tina came out with her bag of make-up and inspected Mercedes' face. "No, this won't do. No more crying okay?"

"I need to see Sam Evans right now!" Mercedes yelled.

"Okay, fine. But at least wait for Quinn to get here. That way if blood is shed, she'll report back to the masses." Santana said while sipping her wine.

"I'm going to kill your future husband!" Quinn stormed in with her suit case in one hand while the other was massaging her belly. "I'm going to end up going into labor at this rate!"

"Funny, and you've only been in California for a day!" Santana hugged Quinn, followed by Brittany, Rachel, Sugar, and Tina.

"She's kinda pissed!" Sugar whispered pointing to Mercedes.

Mercedes was lying on one side of the bed, wearing her white "Bride" robe.

Quinn smiled and walked over to the other side.

"Hey pretty girl." Quinn whispered

Mercedes sniffled and sat up. "How bad is it?"

"That's it? No, hey gorgeous, good to see yah again, holy shit you're pregnant?"

Mercedes laughed and wiped her tears. "We just saw each other 3 weeks ago."

"Well, I've gotten significantly larger since then. I'm happy Puck was able to make it out before me. Work is kicking my ass but I'm here baby." Quinn sat next to Mercedes. "Let's get you dressed."

"First, tell me how bad it is?"

Quinn sighed and tucked a strand of Mercedes' hair behind her ear. "Well, your father is dressed as Darth Vader."

Mercedes closed her eyes as her friends tried their hardest not to giggle.

"And the groomsmen are storm troopers."

There was a long pause. Quinn braced herself for the worst.

"THAT BOY IS DEAD!" Mercedes tried to leave the hotel room again but her friends stopped her.

There was a knock on the door and Brittany went to answer it.

"Evans?"

"What is…Mercedes soon to be last name?" Brittany answered the man at the door.

Santana got up and opened the door wider. "We have a bride in crisis. Can I assist you with anything?"

"Well, I came to drop off Sam's comic. After he invited me to wedding of the century, I figured I didn't need any collateral!"

Mercedes made her way to the door. "What?"

"Wow, 'Cede! Love the makeup!" the man said enthusiastically. He turned around to show Mercedes his outfit. "I'm a Jedi!"

"Greg? What are you doing here?"

"Sam invited me! He left his comic at the store as collateral for the costumes. I thought I'd drop it off here."

"Sam left you his most prized possession?" Mercedes whispered, taking the comic from Greg.

"Well, Mercedes, we both know you take that title. Anyways, I'll catch you at the beach!"

The man made his way down the hallway. Mercedes looked up to her friends and started to tear up. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Ya'll are weird." Santana replied.

"Here, Mercedes let me fix your hair; it keeps falling out of place." Rachel said softly.

"Actually, Rachel, I was wondering…Have you guys seen Star Wars?"

The room filled with consecutive "yeahs"

"Can you guys give me two buns?" Mercedes giggled.

Quinn looked at her phone. "Well, we have 45 minutes. Let's go people!"

"So when you die, can I have your guitar?" Puck whispered to Sam.

Sam shushed his friend as the music started to play. The ocean was silent and the day was truly beautiful. Sam looked ahead eagerly, waiting for Mercedes to appear.

"You look like a damn fool, daddy." Mercedes laughed.

"Says the girl with a bun on each side of her head." Mr. Jones grabbed his daughter's hand. "Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready in my life!"

Mercedes and Mr. Jones made their way down the aisle. Sam smirked as he saw his fiancé make her way to him.

"Hello Princess." Sam whispered.

"You're an ass but I love it." Mercedes smiled.

"Ladies and gentleman. We are gathered here today to see this Jedi and this princess wed in holy matrimony…"

Their friends shook their heads and giggled.


	2. My Only LoveSAM

Setting: After Heart during Glee-ver

Plot: How's Sam's name got on Mercedes' binder and his reaction.

A/N: Don't know if someone of you know that in the next episode of TGP, Amber Riley will be mentoring and we see Mercedes' binder that says "My only love…SAM"

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee and it's characters. Close but not cigar ;_

Mercedes tried to prepare herself for her English final in the library but it was no use. She had not spoken to Sam for weeks now and it was killing her. He didn't even look at her in class and she knew that was his defense mechanism but she felt hopeless. She reached into her purple book bag for her green binder. It had been her wall of emotions for four years now and writing on it, was her form of venting. She sighed as she ran her hands over the binder. Sam wasn't the only thing on her mind. There was the ridiculous lecture she had to give in glee to prove to everyone she had dreams too; it was the fact the year was ending, that Quinn was in a damn wheelchair, and that after three years, Mr. Schuster STILL needed her to prove herself to him. She noticed she had written on the top of her binder "My only love…" She had written that in her freshmen year and had left a space to write in the name. Mercedes was a bit of a hopeless romantic when she was 15 but a lot had changed since then. She had faced some cold hard truths and she had grown up. She started to draw little hearts around the quote and she smiled at the thought of Sam.

She felt someone behind her and jumped.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you!" Quinn giggled, wheeling herself next to Mercedes. "You look so cute when you're concentrating. Penny for your thoughts?"

Mercedes smiled at her best friend and covered her binder. "It's nothing. Just trying to avoid this chapter. I hate finals."

"I hear you but it didn't look like studying…" Quinn arched her eyebrows and flashed Mercedes her mischievous smile. "Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh come on! Let me see!" Quinn reached for the binder and took it away from Mercedes. Mercedes groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Uggghh! Don't make fun of me!"

"Oh my God! Mercedes! This binder! I haven't seen it in so long! Niiice additions!" Quinn admired her friend's binder. "Stop being so silly, raise up your head. I have a question about this here binder."

Mercedes picked up her head and waited for her friend's inquisition.

"How come the space after 'My Only Love" isn't filled…"

Mercedes was about to speak when Quinn cut her off again. "- It should say Quinn…" Quinn laughed.

Mercedes giggled and her friend winked at her.

"You're right, let me fix that." Mercedes took out her red marker.

Quinn quickly grabbed the marker from Mercedes. "Let me."

Quinn stuck her tongue out slightly as she uncapped the marker and started to write. Mercedes leaned in and Quinn covered the binder. "Nuh uh! No peaking!"

Quinn scribbled for about two seconds and Mercedes was shocked she was done already. Her friend pushed the binder towards her and whispered in her ear. "Stop denying obvious feelings! Fill in the blanks!" With that, Quinn left the library. Mercedes looked down to her binder and saw that her friend had not written her name but the letters. 'S with a space and an M' lightly. She sighed and uncapped the red marker to write over the S and the M over and over again until it was dark enough to read. Finally, she looked at the space in between and giggled at her friend's antics. She filled in the space with the letter "A".

{ }

Time had gone a million miles per hour between "Mercedes, I want to show you something" to "You're the cream rising to the top" to the heavy make out session in the abandoned classroom. Coming up for air, Mercedes cupped Sam's face and placed her forehead on his.

"Maybe we should try and study for finals."

"If you accept to go to prom with me." Sam leaned in to kiss her neck.

Mercedes giggled and pushed Sam away slightly. "Well, that's a given, isn't it Sam?"

"So you and I…we're together again?"

Mercedes pretending to think by tapping her chin and Sam pouted playfully. "Yes, crazy!"

"Excuse me while I fist pump." Sam stood up and started dancing around the room as Mercedes laughed uncontrollably.

Sam finally sat down next to her and smiled. "So girlfriend, what's on the to do list?"

"I have an English final and don't you have an Algebra final coming up."

"I missed this" Sam replied as he took his books out of his book bag.

Mercedes stood up and kissed Sam's forehead. "Me too"

"Where ya going?"

"Getting my books."

"I'll go. I still know your combination. What do you need?"

"Umm the blue English text book and my green binder."

Sam nodded and ran to the lockers. Mercedes waited for Sam, re-watching the video he had posted of her on YouTube.

After a few minutes Sam came back with a huge grin on his face.

"What's with that face?" Mercedes asked her boyfriend.

"I'm your only love, huh?" Sam arched his eyebrows, showing her the green binder.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes laughed. "Give me that!"

"But it's so cute! When did you have this revelation? Hmmm?"

"Does it really matter? You're insane! Sam! Give me my binder!" Mercedes giggled as she chased Sam around the room.

Sam threw the binder on a desk and raised his hands in surrender. "It's okay because you've always been my only love."

Mercedes stood in front of him and slid her hands around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and Sam brought his hands down to massage her back.

"And that will never change." He whispered.

"I know." She gripped tighter and smiled. "This is what I missed."

The two stayed in their embrace for a little longer before finally hitting the books.


	3. First Encounter

_**Just a little something for Samcedes week. **_

"Hey! Wait! Sam Evans, right?" Mercedes Jones rushed through the heavily polluted crowds of Mckinley High School. Just like everyday, the bell would ring a quarter to 3, announcing everyone's freedom. All the students would flock to their lockers as if it they were on some mission. Usually, Mercedes would wait until the halls would clear so she could make her way to her locker but today was different. For the fifth time this week, Mercedes caught Sam Evans looking at her. They were all in the middle of midterms and were studying hardcore in their Global History class. Everyday, Mr. Griffin would give the students of his 8th period class a pop quiz to make sure they were holding their end of the bargain. At first, Mercedes thought Sam was looking over her shoulder, out the window, debating whether or not he'd want to tread through the snow. When the third day rolled around, Mercedes thought Sam was intrigued by her star shaped earrings but that was a fleeting thought once she realized Sam Evans couldn't care less about fashion let alone earrings. When the fourth day came and Sam's eyes would wander to her, Mercedes began feeling uneasy. It was a weird uneasy. Not the king that was completely uncomfortable just the kind that made her heart flutter in a way she wish it wouldn't. After convincing herself that Sam Evans was not admiring her, Mercedes mustered up all the courage she had in her to ask Sam what his looks were all about. She took the whole night of that fourth day to think it over when it dawned on her, he was probably trying to compare answers with her. That has to be it. Sam Evans was a straight A student but he was kind of unsure of himself. Mercedes noticed that about him. She noticed a lot about him. Too much in fact and it was probably why accepted the fact that Sam just wanted to compare answers. Finally reaching his locker, she grabbed onto it as he flung it open. "Hey! hello! Yeah, this face is the money maker here.." She giggled and Sam kept his back turned to her. Tapping his shoulder lightly, Mercedes cleared her throat. "AHEM!"

Before she knew it, Sam Evan's green orbs were on her brown ones and he began fidgeting with the side of his locker. Usually, Sam had something at hand to fidget with. A laser pointer, a keychain, a pencil, anything. This time, he was stuck. The girl he had been staring at blatantly in class, was in front of him and he was of course, at a loss for words. Sam was great with academics. He learned to overcome his dyslexia and did wonderfully in school. He was pretty good with sports too but it wasn't something he was entirely interested in. Illustration was his passion. Anything else, Sam considered himself completely entry level. This included being social. So imagine his face when the girl that made his his heart stop and then start again only to beat out of control, walked up to him. AND she knew his name? Sam didn't know whether to think this was his lucky day or he wanted to crawl into a hole. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. They needed chapstick, he thought and looked inside his locker, wishing he could reach in and grab any one of the millions he had. But like his words, his physical ability seemed to have gone out the window as well.

"Yes? Mercedes Jones, right?" It was all he had and it was damn good considering he was forgetting his own name at that moment.

" Oh nooo!" Mercedes smiled and pointed her finger, teasingly. "Don't act like you don't know my name when you've seen it everyday at the top of my paper in class! yeah, that's right! I see you, Sam Evans." She felt her cheeks redden and reminded herself internally to give herself the biggest pat on the back for being ballsy, later. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Now, I know I'm a genius but can you tell me why the guy who ranks just two classmates below me feels the need to compare answers?" She gave him the once over and confidently waited for a response.

"Um…what?" This wasn't even him being at a loss for words. Sam Evans was genuinely confused. "Compare answers? Oh…" Sam realized exactly what Mercedes Jones was interrogating him about and felt the warmth in his already naturally blushed cheekbones. "Um. Oh…" he rubbed the back of his neck, closing his eyes, reminding himself he had JUST said "Oh". Think of something, Sam. Anything would do. I'm looking at your earrings, I was watching the snow fall. "I just…you're so gosh darn pretty…" Smooth one, Evans.

Mercedes didn't expect that. Scratch that. Maybe a part of her did but she didn't necessarily prepare herself for such a declaration from the boy who's eyes were a piercing Jade and who kind of made her feel giggly when Mercedes Jones DID NOT do giggly. "What?"

Sam hid his head behind his locker door and waved his hand to Mercedes, muttering a few words. "Well, now that I'm embarrassed, you can go now. I'll just live the rest of my days, embedded into this locker."

Just then, he had broken this ice everyone talks about in these situations. Mercedes lips curled into a large smile and she let out a laugh so hearty, she had to wrap her arms around her stomach. "Cut that out!" She continued laughing and pulled his blue and black sleeve. "We can start all over again. Please?" She pleaded and bit her lip as Sam Evan's Blonde head, showed face again.

"So…you're not disgusted or offended or anything?" Sam asked, unable to control the smile creeping up on his face and dipping his head.

Mercedes shook her head and smiled widely. "Are you kidding? Why would I be offended? I'm…very flattered, Sam Evans." After composing herself, Mercedes extended her hand and offered Sam a genuine smile. "Hi. I'm Mercedes Jones, we've been in Global together since September. I think you're pretty cute and really funny…" She said the last part with a bit of a giggle and took a deep breath.

Sam looked up and took her hand. "I'm Sam Evans. I've been in your Global class since September but I've had my eye on your since the summer carnival last year. You were wearing white shorts and a red top and having the time of your life on the tilt-a-whirl. I've always thought you were beautiful." He shot her a lop sided grin and bought her hand to his lips. "I can't believe we're finally talking."

Mercedes felt the somersaults in her stomach and let out the breath she was holding. "Nothing like a first encounter, huh?"


End file.
